Darker than BLACK:Rebirth
by Twilightdueler13
Summary: Broken and betrayed by the woman he thought he loved, Naruto runs into the forest begging Kami-sama to take his emotions away. He got more than what he asked for. Naruto/Darker than Black Crossover. Naruto/Harem rated for language and juicy lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is twilightdueler13 with the new story I promised sometime ago. Ok heres a warning: All Naru/Hina fans should not read this unless u can tolorate it. Im sorry for what I do in this story that goes against your favorite pairings. Even though I am a NaruHina fan, that is not my only favorite pairing so I can tolorate it. I read GrimMalice's "Alone I suffer" fic and I was really interested in how it played out. So some things in this story I might have got from GrimMalice, but that is only to improvise with this story.**

**Song. Going under by evanescence**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Darker than black**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**biju/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**biju think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a rainy day in Konoha, as a man that looked to be the age of 17 was walking the streets of the ninja village.

He had sunny blond hair that was shoulder length and wet due to all the rain. He wore navy blue pants with bandages on his left leg that had a Kunai pouch over it. He wore the standard Jonin vest, under it was a black mustle shirt. He wore a long coat that was orange with black flame marks at the bottom of his coat. If you were able to look at his face, you will see piecing cerulean eyes that hold so much anger with them. On each check though, he had three whisker marks on each cheek. His name is..... Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was walking towards the gates of Konoha after he witnessed something that will forever burn in his mind: His girl friend Hinata cheated on him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking to the park earlier in the morning. He normally took walks to calm his mind when he ever had any troubles. He took Hinata on his and her's first date here. She was so happy when he asked her out that day. _

_Naruto heard Hinata's voice and decided to sneak up on her. He quietly lept through the trees looking for her. A minute later he saw her.... with someone else. _

_Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Hinata and a boy named Kiba kissing. Naruto wanted to believe that it wasn't real, but Kami wasn't on his side that day. "Hinata-chan, lets head to my house and have some 'fun'." Kiba said to Hinata with a smirk. She nodded with a smile. They left, leaving a hidden Naruto to his dispair. "No....." Naruto whispered to himself. 'I loved you Hina-chan.... why?!' He raged in his mind. Naruto left._

_Naruto walked the streets in his sorrow. Unluckly for him, Hinata and Kiba crossed his path. "N-naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she was caught off guard by his appearance. "What do you want?!" Naruto yelled at her, griting her teeth. "Naruto-ku-" "Don't Naruto-kun me you two timing bitch!" Naruto cut her off. She gasped in surprise. "Hey! That was uncalled for baka!" kiba yelled as he charged at Naruto. Naruto moved to the side and swiftly kicked Kiba away, having him whirl through the air. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata ran to Kiba. "Why are you acting like this Naruto-kun? I thought you loved me...." she said as she begain to cry. Naruto snorted "I thought you loved me too. You cheater. I know all about you and Kiba! How long have you been cheating on me?!" _

_"I-I" she tried to say but couldn't "Forget it." Naruto said and walked off._

_Flashback end_

Naruto reached the gates. He looked at the gates for a minute before he walked out of them. He decided it was best to get some fresh air from out of the village. Memories of Hinata cheating on him keep haunting him.

_Now you will release what I done for you._

Naruto started runing in a random direction. He wanted to get away from her! He wanted to get away from EVERYTHING!

_50,000 tears I cried._

_screaming, deciving and bleeding for you._

_but you still won't hear me!_

Naruto got to a cliff that was three stories high. He screamed so loud that even Suna heard him! "Please! Kami-sama! Take this feeling away from me! PLEASE!!!"

_GOING UNDER!!!_

_Don't want your hand this time! I will save myself!_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once!_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm diving again_

A green mist started spreading fast around Konoha forest. Naruto saw this and begain to run towards the village.

_I'm going under!_

_Drowning in you!_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through!_

_I'm going under!_

No matter how fast he was, the mist was catching up to him. 'NO!' He thought. He was still tired from runing from Konoha that he was getting slower and slower.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_so I don't know what's real and what's not _

_always confusing the thoughts in my head _

_so I can't trust myself anymore _

_I'm diving again_

The green mist touched him. He felt strange when it touched him. It was filled with so much power that it was intoxicating, but at the same time he felt...... emotion less. So he stopped runing. He wanted Kami-sama to take away his emotions so this must be a sign that he is watching and giving him his wish.

_I'm going under!_

_Drowning in you!_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through!_

He let himself be consumed by this mist. " This is what I want! This shall be what I live for! No more will I ever feel! I.... never wanted to feel what I feel anymore." He said as he opened himself to the mist. Leting it to choke him, overtake him, let it consume his heart. He closed his eyes as he opened his heart to this misterious mist.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away _

_I won't be broken again _

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under _

Naruto could hear his heart beat go crazy. He was awakening to a new self. One that wouldn't be hold back by emotions. One that would be given a purpose to live. If he looked up in the sky, he would see that the stars were blinking out, but a cluster of stars were joining together and formed a bright light. The light fell from the sky heading towards Naruto. It slowly landed in front of him. The stars turned into a mask. It was white, with eye shaped holes for his eyes, yet you couldnt see the eye color. It had a blue lightining bold at the top right hand corner and a blue apathetic facial expression.

_I'm diving again I'm going under!_

_Drowning in you!_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through!_

_I'm going under!_

Naruto open his eyes. He no longer felt the same. He wasn't just the ordanary Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto anymore.

_I'm going under!_

Naruto was a Contractor now. He was the rebirth of an old legend. A rebirth of the last generation of Contractors!

_I'm going under!_

He was the reincarnation of Hei. He saw the mask and picked it up. He put it on knowing that he was Hei and Naruto at the same time. He now knows what he is. He is Naruto,

The Black Reaper of Death.

He saw the memories of his previous life as Hei. He now knows his purpose in life. To live and never feel what he never wanted. to feel anymore. ' So I was a man named Hei? My powers where to control lightning, but my price has changed I see. No longer do I have to eat so much. My price seems to be that I have to smile every time I use my abilites. Strange, but I never questioned a Contractor's price before so I am not about to start now.' Naruto was still thinking until he heard foot steps heading his way. 'Another Contractor?! No... this one I sense is a... doll.' Naruto looked towards the path where he heard the foot steps.

The sounds of foot steps belonged to a girl who looked to be the age of 14. She had a purple dress that had the top part black, and a dimond shaped cut on her chest area reavealing cleavage. She looked like a doll that you would buy at a store, live sized. Her hair was Silver as the moon and if you look into her eyes, you can see that her eyes were amethyst purple that glowed with a purifying feeling.

"It's been along time... Hei, or do you have a new name now?" She asked in an emotionless voice. "Indeed it has been awhile, Yin. I see that you have grown since we last met." Naruto said as he reconized her from the recent jog of memories that he gain. "You may refer to me as Naruto now. After the gate suddenly vanished, dolls vanished too eh?" Naruto looked around the gate that surounded him. The Heaven and Hell gates have returned to grant his wish. For that he is thankful. "It seems that you are geting acustomed to your new life Naruto. Was it you that called apon the Gates?" Yin asked. "Hai. I was betrayed by someone I loved. I came here asking for a way to take away my feelings. It looks like kami-sama answered my call." Naruto said with no emotion at all.

Naruto began to slowly spin around with his arms swinging around. For some reason, doing this seems to remind him of someone that loved him in his past life. 'Amber....' He thought as he remembered who she was and what she did. **"Maybe I am closer than you think Naruto-kun. Or shall I say Hei-koi**(love)**?" **A female voice in his head said to him. 'Amber?! I heard her, but.... I-I can't sense her.' Naruto thought as he could've sworn he heard the woman who he remembered loved him.... In a very caring way. Naruto shook his head thinking that he will ponder on this later.

"Follow me Yin. I will take you to my village." Naruto said as he turned around and started walking back to Konoha.(A/N: Dude that is how you really spell it. not Kohona! Sorry I read alot of fics that had Konoha spelled like that.) Yin followed without any resistance knowing that her 'Hei-kun' wouldn't hurt her without a purpose. Naruto reached the gates and saw that the village was in an uproar. People are scaried now after the gates have settled in their forest and Has recently swollowed a few of the Shinobi, konochi and the villagers within its creepy aura.

Naruto looked behind him and looked into Yin's eyes. "Just like last time eh?" He asked with a playful tune. Yin smiled and replyed "Just like last time."

Naruto took off the mask and put it on his left hip. He wasn't going to need it for he has taken residence within the village. 'Look out Konoha, because I'm here with a new live and a new meaning.' Naruto thought as he looked around the situation and smiled.

The contractors have return.

**TBC**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had alot of shit that happened to me in the past month. First I got robbed. They took my video games and my camera with which I make videos for my youtube account.(I use the same user name as I use in this website.) Then my computer had a virus that wiped out my chapters I made so I have to take some time to renew them. I got the virus removed and I now have a fresh idea because my other one in my previous make of this story was stupid. I thank you all for those who have waited for my story to start. The reason why I want to do three stories is actually because I always wanted to work on 3 projects at once. If I left any important details about the Darker than black anime that is suposed to be in here, I am sorry. **

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this! R&R seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Hows everyone feeling? *silence* yeah I feel like shit too. I'm sorry for lateness well because I had writer's block (AGAIN!!!) and I had school to deal with so I don't have much time on making this chapter. Well enjoy!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Darker than black**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**biju/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**biju think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was siting in his room at the Namikaze complex since his heiritage is already revealed. Naruto pondered on what happened to him a week ago.

first: His dormant past was awoken.

second: The news of Contractors and their powers spreaded fast.

Three: All Contractors are to report to the Hokage tower to be checked and examined.

Ok number three kinda ticked him off, but he's a Contractor. It reminds him about how sterotypical people where back then. All those wars, bloodshed, and racistim. All because of who you where or the color of your skin. It ticked him off to no end when he was a 'normal' person back then.

Naruto layed down and looked at his celing, trying to get rid of the headache that is pissing him off like how his situation is already. Like before, it seem that Kami-sama was listening when he felt something playing with his hair and whisker marks. Naruto saw that it was Yin who was doing so. "Yin?" Naruto asked mostly to himself while looking at Yin. "Naruto-sama is hurt. It is my duty as a friend and your partner to 'cheer' you up." Yin said in her usual emotional voice. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling that Yim was giving him each time she stroked his whisker marks.

Naruto soon fell asleep on Yin's lap. She noticed this and hoped that Naruto wouldn't wake up after she was going to do something drastic. What is it people may ask. Well....

She leaned down and kissed him smoothly on the lips. She was glad that Naruto didn't wake up to see her so close to him after she kissed him. 'Oh Naruto-sama. You of all people should have been able to tell that the dolls are different then before.' She then blushed. 'More different then you can imagine.'

**Konoha: Entrance to the Hokage Tower**

"People of Konoha, interesting developments has happened to our village. These knew beings called Contractors are here. Those who were chosen to be a Contractor, please enter the Tower!" The Hokage, Tsunade explained to the whole population of Konoha. 'It be better off not to be a Contractor. From what I seen recsently they gain strange power, but lost their emotions.' Tsunade thought. Many people went into the Tower, thus confessing that they are Contractors.

"Is that all? If you are a Contractor and haven't shown your identity then you will be excuted." As soon as she said this, a familar spiky blond haired nin walked from the crowd. "No..." she said to herself, her face showing complete and utter horror.

Naruto walked from the crowd and slowly walked into the building. Ignoring the jeers and sneers send his way. He looked up to the tower and saw the suprise and scared look on Tsunade's face. 'She didn't expect someone like me to be a Contractor. Wouldn't blame her. I was happy go lucky child before.' Naruto entered the building and looked at all the faces of shinobi and civilans that where chosen to be a Contractor. None of the chosen were people he knew or reconize. 'Good. That means I wouldn't have to worry about my 'friends' anymore.'

A man walked through the door Naruto entered. He had brown, curly hair and his face covered with an Anbu mask. He wore the standard Anbu armor and weapon pouch was on his hip. The Anbu mask though was strange. It had no color on it; pure white Anbu mask. "Hello Contractors. I am here to offer you a postion in our new unit of shinobi and konochi alike. We are of CAS or Contractor Assult Squad. I am the organizer of this new group. You may refer to me as Pearl." The man, now refered as Pearl, explained. 'So that's why Tsunade was anxious for us to enter the building. A new assult squad.

"If you wish to ask questions, feel free to ask now or just stay quiet and wait for awhile." no one asked anything. "Good, now wait here. Our HQ is in progress of redecoration." Pearl vanished, as if he wasn't there in the first place. 'Ah. He send a projecton of himself. That would explain why he had no chakra or life force signature.' Naruto stopped pondering when he heard a noise. He look to his right and saw a civilan smoking rather harshly. 'So thats his Contract. Smoking is not really my cup of tea.'

A little while later, the door reopen to reveal Pearl standing in the door way. He silently ordered the Contractors to follow him. A few minutes later they arrived at a large compond. Naruto completely reconized it. 'ROOT HQ?! Why are we at the ROOT HQ?' Naruto looked at Pearl and noticed that he was looking right at him. "You seem a little tired. Or is it deja vu Mr. Namikaze?" Pearl asked. Naruto looked at Pearl with his no expresson face and asked "Isn't this the ROOT HQ? Why are we here?" Pearl seemed to be amused by the question.

"Lady Tsunade herself ordered the Anbu and many other Shinobi to..... Clean up this base." Naruto had no expression on his face, but on the inside he was a tad bit surprised. 'So the old hag finally grew a pair and anihalated ROOT. About time she gain some courage.' It seems that the new HQ looked almost, if not, exactly like the Uchiha complex. Naruto wondered if there was something between Danzo and the Uchiha clan in the past before he along with the other concil elders ordered to exterminate them.

Pearl looked at all of us for a small moment then looked away and said "Hokage-sama request that we show her our Contractor powers at noon tomorrow. Be prepared to do what is neccesary to be able to show her your powers." and with that, Pearl vanished.

**Next day, Hokage tower: 12:56**

All members of CAS was in a room in the Hokage tower with the Hokage at the frount of the room, siting at a table with the Hyuuga clan head at one side and Shizune along with Shikamaru on another. Both Shizune and Shikamaru were staring at Naruto with complete suprise and horror. 'I wouldn't blame them.' Pearl thought as he saw this. 'He was their friend after all. From happy-go lucky to expressionless. The Contract is so cruel.'

a few members performed their abilities while the only non-contractors judged and examined their powers. Now it was Naruto's turn. "Namikaze Naruto!" Tsunade read off a list. Naruto stepped forward, but stayed standing, not doing anything. "Well go on Namikaze-san." Hiashi said with a little malice in his voice. "I require something that can be used for my ability." Naruto said. Tsunade looked down at the table then raised her said and said "Bring one in." At the door, a female Anbu with a snake mask entered with a tied up man. "What is this?" Naruto asked.

The man was wearing normal civilan clothes, brown tanktop, black jeans and he had brown hair. "This is Jackel. He is an ex-member of ROOT that we kept in prison. If u require him then use him to his extent." Tsunade said with a noticable sadness in her voice. The Anbu standing next to Jackel backed away slowly and leaned on a wall to watch. Naruto walked slowly until he was infrount of the man. Nothing happened for a minute untill suddenly Naruto grabed Jackel's face. Naruto focused his electical powers on both inside and outside of Jackel.

Jackel's screams can be heard throughout Konoha. Smoke was starting to come out of Jackel until he stopped screaming. The non-contractors (thats including the Anbu) had a look of pure horror on their face. Such brutality was unexpected. 'How can this be? This isn't Naruto!' Shikamaru thought along with Shizune. Shizune ran up to Jackel's body as Naruto dropped him. She performed a dionostic Jutsu on the body and then shook her head. "No pulse. Hes dead." Tsunade nearly fliped out. Huge beads of sweat was pouring from both her and Hiashi's faces.

"This is my power." Naruto said as he started to smile "I electrify anything that I touch." Naruto now had a full blown evil smile on his face. "This is my payment. I must smile to regain strength.....don't ask." Naruto went back to the position he was standing in the room and stayed quiet the whole Anbu was watching him for the rest of the time.

**CAS compound (Ex-Anbu ROOT Compound)**

Pearl walked up to Naruto and pat his back. "Congrats. You did us a favor." Naruto looked at Pearl strangely and asked "What do you mean?" "Your deminstration has the Hokage scaried. With this to our advantage, we can easily complete our tasks with out her or any other Shinobi trying to bother us due to fear." Naruto looked at Pearl strangely. "So what is our business exactly?" Naruto asked. "We are a special unit of hunters that do not apply to the laws of all countries. If we have a target no matter what it is, we are to complete our misson. It could be a valuable item or a person. It does not matter." Pearl said in a almost preaching sort of way.

Naruto had a blank look on his face. 'It's almost like before, but worse.' Naruto thanked Pearl for the information and walked away. He went to the Namikaze complex and entered with a greeting from Yin. "How was your deminstration?" Yin asked. "I now have the Hokage fearing the Contractors. Pearl though seems pleased with this information."

Naruto and Yin stayed quiet the rest of the night.

**Mindscape**

Naruto went to bed early that night, but woke up in a nonfamilar mindscape. 'Is this the Contract's doing? Or is the Kyuubi part of this?' The mindscape is a beutiful field of flowers, mostly red roses which had Naruto supsect Kyuubi in some way. Naruto walked alittle until he reached a hill. He walked untill he was at the tip of the edge. "**Hello Naruto-koi." **A familar voice said. "Who's there?" Naruto asked out loud. **"I'm hurt that you don't reconize my voice Naruto-kun, or is it still Hei-kun?" **The voice said in a playful manner. "It can't be...." Relization dawned Naruto "Amber?!" Naruto asked. He was suddenly hanging in the air, each of his limps were tied by a fox tail. A woman with Green hair with red highlights walked from the source of the tails.

She wore a green and gray Kimono and had no foot wear on. She had D-cup breast that was tightly being held by the Kimono. Her eyes are shining Amber colored. What caught Naruto's attention was that she had five tails behind her and four tails out stretched, holding him in the air. **"I see you finally figured it out. Now you have something I want!"** Amber said with a suductive voice. "And prey tell what is it?" Naruto asked.** "My love for you. Return my feelings!" **She pulled Naruto and kissed him deeply.

Naruto tried to free him self from her, but with her huging him and all of her tails wrapped around his body, preventing excape. She forced her Tongue into his mouth and he was helpless to stop her. She suddenly stopped kissing and kissed his neck. **"Now you shall be mine forever!" **She bit down on his neck.

**TBC**

**I am so sorry, I promised a longer chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. besides I believe that it is a little too early for a lemon. Atleast for this chapter, I will work something out for the next one for all of you perverts. (no offense.) Now I am gonna work on a new story that I planed out for awhile now. Its a Naruto/Castlevania/ a small portion of Kingdom Hearts crossover.**

**R&R Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Heres the long anticipated and mosted wished for chapter. Darker Than BLACK: Rebirth Chapter 3.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Darker than black**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**biju/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**biju think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: ' I wonder...'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Namikaze Compound.**

Naruto wakes up from his seemed to be dream. He was sweating profusely at the moment, replaying what happened in his mind.

1: The Kyuubi is Amber.

2: Amber is more forceful than usual.

3: Amber bit him..... Wait what?

Naruto felt around his neck for any marks on him. He touched where Amber touched and found nothing. 'hmmmm nothing? Was it only in the mindscape?' Naruto pondered. After a few minutes of thinking, Naruto decided to go back to sleep for now.

**CAS Compound: 3 weeks later.**

Buildings at the CAS Compound have changed in color and size. It seems that they shortened alittle in the pass few weeks. Anyways, Naruto was heading to the mission briefing. He was wearing his Mask along with a coat that he had manufactured by a friend of his, Tenten.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking down the streets, pondering about what was suitable for his Contractor power. Naruto then noticed that he was coming up to the 'Weapon Shinobi' Store runned by Tenten and her family. Tenten runs the store now ever since her father died of cancer a year ago. Naruto visited every month at least a few times to by something and check on how Tenten was couping with her insanity of runing a store. Of course she loves weapons, it's just that many customers tire her out. Shinobi and Kinouchi look up to this store as an all you can eat buffet, except the supplies there are not edible._

_Naruto walked into the store, greeting Tenten on the way in. Tenten was wearing a normal black 'T' Shirt and black pants that tightened around her, showing a her nice curves. Her shirt tightened alittle, showing she had a neat bust. Anyways Naruto walks around the store, thinking on what he needed to supply. His Kunai set was full, he had enough shriken and wire, and he makes home-made explosion tags and chakra tags. Naruto tried remembering his past as Hei and what weapons he used. Unknown to him, Tenten was watching him with a little blush. _

_Naruto remembered instantly on what he can by. Naruto rushed up to Tenten, spooking her alittle. "Hey, it's been awhile...." Naruto said with a emotionless voice (AN: Dont nag me about how i say he has emotionless voice. Of course he can fake it! Make him seem he has emotions. I'm just pointing out a fact that tells you how he says something so your not confused with him faking and not faking.) _

_Tenten looked at Naruto sadly and nodded. "Whats wrong, Ten-chan?" Naruto asked. 'Shes not normally like this..... It's like her heart was snaped in two.' Naruto watched as Tenten slowly opened her mouth. "I.... I heard you became a Contractor." She said in a low voice. "Yeah? And?" Naruto said, curious by the girl's blunt statment._

_"W-what's it like? You know, being a contractor." Tenten said in a nervous tone in her voice. Naruto, after pondering on the question. "You feel no emotions. It's like a blessing in disguise though, after someone breaks your heart." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and remembered his ex-girlfriend was in the arms of another man. Not suprising that this didn't even affect him at all. "I see.... It sounds great." Tenten said after she shed a tear. _

_Naruto grabed her whrist and fliped it over. His suspicions were correct, Tenten had scars on her wrist. 'It looks like she did these her self.' Naruto thought then asked "What happened?" Tenten, trying to deny that somethings wrong with her said "Nothing." Naruto yanked her closer to his face "Not to be rude but.... Don't bullshit me." Naruto said with a strange stare. It's a stare he usually did to determine what was wrong with his friends._

_Tenten yanked her wrist back and stared at Naruto for awhile until.....She broke down crying. "It's Neji." she said between snobs. "What. Did. He. Do?" Naruto asked. "He....hes been cheating on me for the past month." Tenten said, causing her to cry louder. Naruto sighed then went around the counter and hugged her, calming her down with soothing words._

_Tenten stoped crying and looked up, looking at Naruto's calm yet emotionless face. "Thank you." Tenten said slowly. Naruto looked at her and only replied with "Your welcome." They both got up from the floor. "Now for the real reason I came for. I need a few things specially made." naruto explained. "Go on." Tenten said. _

_"Tell me, do you work on coats?" Naruto asked._

_Flashback end_

His new long black coat and leather gloves that went with the coat along with matching combat pants and combat boots reminded him with his past life. What really brought alot of memories back was his customized weapon he asked Tenten to make. Inside his coat was a hidden Dagger that had a black blade. It was a bigger then a kunai and looked heavy, but to Naruto it was nothing. It looked exactly like the weapon he used to kill many people in his previous life. No, scratch that, it's a complete replica of his old knife.

Naruto entered the mission briefing room in the CAS Compond. It was a slightly darken room with a large circular table in the middle and many chairs around it. 5 chairs were already taken. 1 was pearl, who was at the farthest side from the door. 2 and 3 were, who Naruto could identify easily, Contractors. The last two however, Naruto reconized by faces, were Tsunade and Shizune. 'What the hell are they doing here?!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind, but did nothing to change his posture.

"Hello Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama." Naruto said, nodding to the two. It pained Tsunade to see Naruto like this. Shizune looked away in shame, knowing it is imposible to hear Naruto call her "Neechan" anymore. "Hello Naruto-san." Pearl nodded to Naruto. Pearl had Naruto sit in a seat, while giving a mission briefing.

"Ok your mission is to infiltrate the Hidden Rock Village and infiltrate their Kage's office. We have information on plans to take down Konoha are stored in there. War or not, this is a to risky chance to pass up. If there is no plans against our village, then you must leave undetected. If you or one of your members is detected, it will cause their nin to demand war against us." Pearl explained. 'Yeah' Naruto thought 'but he forgot to explain that we must not be detected AT all!' Naruto screamed in his mind. Thinking if this guy is not doing his job correctly.

"Lastly, do not get caught at all. If one of you get caught, the rest of the team must abandon the other teammate. The teammate must then lie about which village he is alligned to in order to have us avoid war." Pearl explained. Tsunade and Shizune had shocked faces. Leave a member behind? 'Are we really that expandable?' The other 2 members thought while Naruto thought that this was normal back then so it is normal for him to have a mission like this now. 'I guess I was wrong about this guy. He atleast knows what he is doing for now.' Naruto thought.

Everyone was dismissed from the room. Naruto and the other two contractors went home to prepare for the mission, while Tsunade and Shizune went to the hokage tower to finsh the paper work; much to the Legendary Sucker's dismay.

**Namikaze Compound: Late at night**

Naruto was siting on a couch, staring at the fire that blazed infrount of him. Since there was a huge breeze outside, things went cold around Konoha. Naruto watched as th fire blazed, like it danced to its own heart beat.

"You know, if you keep up with watching the fire, your gonna fall asleep on the couch." Yin said, as she walked up behind Naruto. She was clothed in a night-gound that was colored purple. It was made out of silk and reminded Naruto of a dress a doll wore. Then Naruto realized that it was a night-gound that was part of his mother's looked away clothing. Just looking at it reminded him of the family he could never have.

Naruto sighed. he looked up and stared at Yin's face. "Yeah. I just can't get my mind off of what is happening around this village." Naruto said, mostly to himself. Yin looked at Naruto with a curious face.

"Care to enlighten me?" Yin asked, waiting for an answer for what Naruto was talking about. "The Contractor's are back, and yet something feels different.... Even though I can't feel emotion, I can still sense it. Right now a huge cloud has covered this village. Everywhere I go, I sense negative emotions. Awhile ago, I went to visit a friend..... She was hurt, emotionally." Naruto explained.

Yin sighed and looked at Naruto straight in the face. "Remember last time? When all of the Contractor's came?" Yin asked. Naruto nodded "Yeah. Everyone either knew or didn't know about the Contractor's........ But they all had negative emotions around them." Naruto answered. Naruto then gasped, understanding what is happening now. "The emotions of a Contractor's previous life doesn't disappear at all! It is passed on to the ones who arn't Contractors!" Naruto exclamed.

Yin nodded "Everyone who is not either a Contractor or a Doll is targeted by the emotions of the Contactors. They all get a fair share of the Contractor's emotions. The real reason though that all of the people are experancing negative emotion though is......." Yin paused, but then leaned closer to Naruto, whispering in his ear "This village was filled with negative emotion from the begining. The extra boost in emotion is only due to the positive emotion reacting to the negative, creating more negative." Yin explained to Naruto.

"I see. So now this village has lost the so called prosperity that it was believed it once had?" Naruto asked. Yin chuckled "No Naruto, it never had prosperity for awhile now." Yin answered "But enough of this. It's time for bed Naruto-kun." Yin pulled Naruto to his bedroom and forced him to go to sleep. As soon as he was asleep, Yin gave Naruto a 'Goodnight' kiss, making sure he doesn't wake up though.

**The next morning**

Naruto was walking out from his compound, wearing his black trench coat and mask. Yin was at the door way, waving and biding Naruto goodbye and good luck on his mission.

Naruto was walking around examining the village. Many people had the look of dread from their faces. It unerved him alittle, but he shaked his head, clearing it of the thoughts on the matter. Naruto arrived at the gate a moment later. He noticed that his 'Teammates' were just arriving as well.

"I think we should start with introductions before we start the mission." Naruto said. Naruto introduced himself then pointed at one of the Contractors. The one he pointed at was dressed in standard Jonin clothing. A long sleaved shirt, blue pants and a jonin vest. He had brown slicked back hair. "Naoya Misaki." the man introduced him self with a Contractor's normal emotionless tone.

The next one though, was wearing a white tuxedo, with a black tie. He had curly blond hair and pale blue eyes. 'He looks familar.' Naruto noted in his mind.

"You may call me Frost." Frost mock bowed to his fellow Contractors. They set out after they checked themselves for equipment.

**Konoha Forest**

The forest was damped and covered with the mist of the gate. This didn't bother Naruto and his teammates though. They continued on until Naruto suddenly stoped. He griped his neck, feeling a pain on one of the sides.

"Is everything alright?" Naoya asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, just pain from a previous injury." Naruto responded. **"Is that what you call a love bite now, Naruto-kun? hehehehehe." **Amber asked in his mind. Naruto didn't respond. Instead he continued on with the journey.

**Outside of The Rock Village**

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked. Both Contractor's nodded. The three Contractors now begain the mission

**TBC**

**So what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Or was it awsome? Give me you thoughts on it. Maybe a tip to help better this story! **

**R&R Cya!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry everyone. I was grounded, but now I am back in action! Also take a look at my brother's stories; Blazeofhonor10. He is pretty good, but only second to me! Mwahahaha! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Darker than black**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**biju/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**biju think: ' Bite me'**_

Human think: ' I wonder...'

* * *

Naruto, Naoya, and Frost were in discuise..... Well Frost didn't look so diffrent other than the fact that he is wearing a pair of sunglasses. Naruto changed into a buttoned up white T-shirt with a colar and black jeans. His hair was also dyed black and combed down and he also wore onyx colored contacts.

Naoya was also wearing the same thing, except that he tucked in his shirt and let his hair run wild. Unlike Naruto, he didn't wear contacts or die his hair.

All three of them entered a hotel named 'Hard-Rock Hotel.' (pun not intended) Naruto walked up to the check in counter. "Uh hello, I would like to rent a room for atleast 4 days." Naruto said in a fake cheery voice. The person behind the counter was a woman at the age of possibly 28. It was an estimate.

"Name please." The lady smiled at Naruto. "Li Shengshun." Naruto replied, smiling back. The lady did a little math, while giving slight glances at Naruto. "That should come out to 7000 yen." The lady stated. Naruto reached into his back pocket, trying to find his wallet. He couldn't find it any where.

"Huh? Where's my wallet?!" Naruto patted his entire pants looking for it. You could literally see a giant sweat drop form on Naruto's head. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It seems that I lost my wallet." Naruto stated to the lady.

Before the lady could reply, Frost came up from behind Naruto and gave the lady 7000 yen. "I will pay for it Li. Don't sweat it." Frost smiled at Naruto. Naruto nodded back and sighed in relief. The lady looked at Frost with hearts in her eyes. 'he looks so handsome! I have got to get his name.' the lady thought to herself.

Frost took off his glasses and winked at the lady "Hello beautiful." Frost grinned as he say the lady faint, but quickly got back up. "Here is your room key sirs!" She stated as she gave them a key. "Your room is 309, have a good day." The lady smiled. Naruto, Naoya, and Frost walked up the stairs to their room..... well more like Naoya dragged Frost, because Frost wanted to 'flirt with the lady'.

"Wait..... I NEVER GOT HIS NAME!!!" The woman shouted in her horror.

**Hard-Rock Hotel: Room 309**

Naruto walked in with a sigh. Then his face was cleared with any fake emotion he used. "Deception is the best key to trust. Don't you agree?" Naruto asked out loud. "Hai. I have got to hand it to you, that was quite a show." Naoya said as he entered the room along with Frost, who he wasn't draging any more.

"All jokes aside, what is the game plan?" Frost asked seriously. Naruto walked over a table and unrolled a scroll. Frost shut the door behind him and he took a chair on one side of the table while Naoya to the other.

"Here is the floor plans I required while I was away. The first floor is used for civilan filing and ID checks. The Second floor is the record room of their ninja staff. Every detail on each of their active military personel. Third floor is another record room, but for Jutsu information. Our main objective is the Forth floor, the Kage office. The plans will be stored there. According to our contact, the Kage spends most of his time in his office, leaving us with a 5 hour interval everytime he or she, which ever it is, takes to rest for the evening. We will infiltrate the tower atleast an hour early so we will be in position the moment that he or she leaves the tower. We will infiltrate the first floor by using our civilan ID's. Our contact will be on guard duty at the time and will create a diversion. He will hand us a bag of this village's standard ANBU armor so we can easily infiltrate the next 3 floors undetected. Then we infiltrate the office. I will leave excape plans for the moment we finish our business in the office. Any questions?" Naruto explained the plan and asked. shoked their head.

"Alright. The iniltration will comence in 2 days. Rest and prepare for the mission. You are dismissed." Naruto said. Naoya and Frost left to take a look around the village. Naruto decided to get familar with the room.

The room was a standard hotel room. Completed with a table with 2 queen side beds next to it along with a couch a few feet infrount of it. On the side of the wall where the table was at was the windows giving off a nice view of the village. He walked towards the window and placed a explosive tag on the bottom left corner of it.

When in doubt, know your way out.

Naruto then pulled out a scroll from his pocket and unsealed a camera from it. 'Ok, time to scope out the village.' Naruto thought to himself.

**Rock Village: an hour later**

Naruto was taking pictures of the village. If anyone were to see the pictures, they would of thought he was an expert photographer. Naruto was about to take another picture when suddenly, someone took the camera out from his hands.

"Good evening sir. I am gonna have to ask you to stay calm and let me check your camera." A female rock ninja said, holding the camera and examining it. "On what grounds is this?" Naruto asked. "You are not a citizen I reconize and under suspicon of mischief." She answered. She took a look at the pictures and sighed.

She handed back the camera. "I am gonna have to ask for your ID." She said, more like demanded, Naruto.

"Uh sure, here ya go." Naruto pulled out his fake ID card from his back pocket. The rock nin took one look and immediately scratched her head. She then handed the ID back to Naruto.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were a visitor from a different land!" She apologized over and over again. "It's ok. Even though you read my name, I think it is proper to formally introduce myself. I am Li Shengshun." Naruto introduced himself with his fake name.

"Terra Biato. Again, I am so sorry! It is just that I am a little jumpy after my new permotion." Indeed she was a high level ninja. Terra had brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin and glasses and her hair tied into a ponytail. She wore standard jonin vest for the rock village and black skin-tight T-shirt and pants that showed off her curves.

"It is ok. Let me guess, work pressuring you too much?" Naruto asked, although he wanted to get back to taking pictures so he can gather more info on the landscape.

"You can say that. More like I am being too jumpy these days. After all, it is not like you get to become head security of the Kage Tower right?" Terra asked outloud. That caught Naruto's attention. Maybe he could squeeze some info from her after all.

"Interesting. So your head security of that big building right there?" Naruto pointed at the Tower. "Yup. All because of my IQ of 212. I can't get that too my head though hehehehe." Terra laughed sheeplishly. 'Interesting. Maybe I could get her to talk about her floor plans and security. What a nice catch I got here.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Still I feel sorry for the confusion earlier. Anyway I could make up for it?" Terra asked.

"How about dinner tonight at 7 P.M.?" Naruto asked Terra. "Sure, I get off at 6 so that should work out. Here lets meet at the Akai-Tsuki restarant." Terra said as she pointed out the restarant. "Sure. I can do that." Naruto said.

They said their goodbyes and walked off. Once Naruto was out of sight, he looked at his camera. "Terra...Biato... Interesting." Naruto looked at one of his pictures and it had Terra in it almost staring at him.

**"NO! She is trying to steal you from me! You are mine and been marked mine!" **Amber yelled at Naruto in his mind. 'So I am just property to you now? Plus she has info that could prove useful in the near future.' Naruto retorted in his mind. Not like he can be feel anything from Amber's comments.

After what was said, Amber stayed quiet for awhile untill Naruto could hear little breathless snores coming from his mind. He smiled. 'All great beings need rest once in awhile.' He thought to himself.

Naruto decided that since he doesn't have anything to do, he headed back to the room.

**With Naoya and Frost**

Naoya and Frost were hanging at a bar, minding their surroundings while downing Sake slowly. Before they could enjoy more Sake, a drunk man lands belly first onto their table.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my girl friend again ass-wipe." a bulky man said as he was hunched over and painting from throwing a man. A few other men got up and and attacked the bulky man.

"Hey! Don't fuck with our boss asshole!" After that, a bar fight started. Naoya and Frost looked at each other then nodded. Frost got up and layed a hand on two of the men that got up earlier.

"Fellas, fellas! Is there not a peaceful solution for this situation?" Frost asked them nicely. One of the men that Frost layed a hand on pulled out a knife and pointed it at Frost's Adam's apple. "Shut the fuck up or you're next fruitcake!" he said as he moved the knife a little closer. Frost sighed and said "hey, your choice."

Frost swiftly hit both the men he had a hold of in the family-jewels. "Hope you don't like kids, cause' it seems your not getting any." Frost then swiftly back-handed a man that was charging at him. Naoya then tripped two guys in one swift movement then kicked one of then at another guy who was charging at Frost. Before anyone else decided to move, an chunin leveled male ninja walked in and yelled "Enough!"

Everyone stopped fighting...except Naoya and Frost as they attempted to sneak out. "Hey! Hold it!" the chunin said. "Run!" Naoya yelled as he started runing along with Frost. They both pushed pass a few civilians, but the chunin didn't stop. Instead, he got backup on the way.

Frost yanked Naoya into a alley way suddenly as he also made a sheet of ice behind a dumpster.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naoya yelled at Frost. "Just shut up and hold still!" Frost said as he yanked both him and Naoya inside the sheet of ice. Several chunin and jonin ran passed them as they remained scilent inside the sheet of ice.

When frost deemed it safe, he pulled Naoya and himself out of the sheet of ice. "Woah... cool trick." Naoya complimented as his breath was visible. "I know." Frost said as he was currently smoking.

They decided to sneak back to the hotel undetected.

As they arrived at their room, they instantly fell onto the bed. Naruto looked at both of them and decided not to ask. Knowing full and well what they probably went through.

**TBC **

**About F***ing time right? I am soooooooooo sorry for the long Hiatus on my stories, but I want all of you to know that I am back in business baby! WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!! **

**pleace review! CYA!!! **


End file.
